a new mew mew
by InuYasha-Lover3000
Summary: amaku nanami is a 13 years old girl who moves to tokyo her inheritage from america her birth place she has a best friend called jasmine the both knows about tokyo mew mew what will happen when amaku lives there life and meets ...


**hey every one i am sondos and this is my first fanfiction i hope you like it  
info** :  
name : amaku nanami  
age : 13  
height : 148  
weight : 45 kg  
hair : dark brown medium length  
eyes : brown  
history : you were born in america but your parents are japanese you have a friend called jasmine who you met when you were 5 you both know the anime tokyo mew mew and have seen all the episodes and you are a kisshu fan  
now : you are moving to tokyo to meet your family who lives there  
**amaku's P.O.V**  
mum:come on amaku we are gonna be late  
amaku :okay mum i am almost finished packing  
i am closing the suitcase and looking at my room thinking"i will miss this place"i went downstairs and saw my mum and dad waiting for me  
mum:are you done  
amaku:yes  
dad: okay let's go to the airport  
i closed the door then we went on the bus to the airport after a while we reached there i saw jasmine my best friend waiting for me there  
amaku:'happily' JASMINE!  
jasmin:AMAKU!  
amaku:i will miss you sooo much  
jasmin:i will miss you too talk to me evrey ok  
amaku:of course 'i hugged her'  
jasmin: and tell me if you meet kisshu k 'she said sarcasmily '  
amaku : * laughs *ok i will  
a voice: all the passangers to tokyo please head to gate 4  
mum: comeon emily let's go  
jasmin: good bye amaku  
amaku : good bye jasmin  
we headed to the plane and got on i putted on my seatbelt the plane took off after 3 hours i went a sleep  
"dream"  
i was in cafe mew mew with ichigo and the other mew mew's in a brown cafe mew mew oufit ichigo looked at me and said welcome to our team mew amaku  
"end of dream "  
i woke up and saw my mother waking me  
mum: amaku we are almost there wakeup  
me:ok iam awake mum  
the plane landed and i was happy to see thw large towers and buildings i knew it this is tokyo . me mum and dad went and rode a cab to our home it was near the park i went in and unpacket the mum said  
mum: amaku do you want to go to the park  
amaku : *excited* yeah of course let's go  
we went to the park and walked allitle the place was fimilliar it was the place that ichigo went on her first date with masaya . i was excited then saw a long line hedding to a cute pink cafe  
amaku: CAFE MEW MEW! ' i yelled ' mum i have to go there come on  
i went in and saw a yellow haired little girl bouncing on a a ball i knew that she was pudding  
pudding:konitchiwa  
amaku: konitchiwa can you speak english  
she nodded  
pudding:yes i can welcome to cafe mew mew please have a seat  
i was soo happy to see pudding me and mum sat on the table then a green haired girl came i knew that she is lettuce  
lettuce: what can i get to you  
amaku: i would like to have a strawberry cupcake,please  
mum: mee too  
lettuce:okay right away  
amaku : arigato(meens thank you in japanese) lettuce  
she looked at me in surprise then turned back to the kitchen  
mum: so those are the girls you love ha!  
amaku: mum those are just cosplays they are obviously making a promotion for the show  
mum:so which one is the one in love with an alien  
amaku: shhh mum that's certainly ryou over there ' i said pointing at a blonde boy leaning on the wall '  
mum:so?  
amaku: he is the leader of the mew mew's he can't know that an alien loves the main mew mew  
then then pudding came with two strawberry shortcakes  
pudding:here you go-nanoda  
amaku:arigato pudding-san ' i smiled while i gave her a tip '  
girl:YAAAAAAY a tip arigato arigato oh wait how do you know my name-nanoda  
amaku:aw come on i know you pudding or should i say mew pudding  
she looked at me shocked then turned to the blond haired guy  
pudding:shirogane onne-chan  
ryou: nani (mens what is wrong in japanese)pudding  
pudding:that girl know about the mew mew's-nanoda ' she said pointing at me'  
ryou: what! how?  
pudding:when i gave her the plate she said thank you mew pudding-nanoda  
ryou:that's weird maybe someone should investigate about it  
ichigo walked by humming  
ryou: ichigo! 'he said to her'  
ichigo:nani shirogane-san?  
ryou : that girl called pudding mew pudding go talk to her  
ichigo:what! maybe i should come with me pudding  
ichigo and pudding came to my table  
icgigo: um... excuze me  
i turned around then saw ared haired girl wearing a red uniform i knew she was ichigo  
amaku:nani? 'i said smilling'  
ichigo: um...uh..well do you...uh  
pudding :'said quickly' how do you know about the mew mew's are you one  
ichigo:PUDDING!  
amaku :' laughing' well iam pretty sure iam not one i don't have a mark or ears or a tail  
ichigo:'said surprisengly' how do you know that have you been watching us  
amaku: uh.. no i just reached tokyo today  
ichigo: well how do yo know about us  
amaku: well this a promotion for the show right  
ichigo: show? what show?!  
me :tokyo mew mew  
ichigo: does that mean you know evreything about us  
amaku: uh...duh ' i winked' ichigo so tell me what episode had you reached  
ichigo: epiosde?  
me : well let me say it in another way when was your last fight with the aliens  
ichigo: ALIENS!  
amaku:yes pai, taruto,...um kisshu  
'i winked at her'  
ichigo: 'blushed'  
amaku : don't be shy let's just say i know evreything  
ichigo went to ryou  
ichigo:shirogane-san big problem she also knows about the aliens  
ryou: WHAT!  
he and pudding and ichigo came to me  
ryou:um... excuze me can i talk to you privatly  
amaku:'turned to mum' mum please i will be right back  
mum: okay amaku  
amaku,ryou,ichigo and pudding went downstairs  
ryou:minto,zakuro,lettuce come right now  
minto:it is my tea time shirogane-san  
zakuro:what is wrong?  
lettuce:um right away shirogane-san  
keiichro:ryou what is wrong? who is she?  
ryou:she knows about us keiichro  
zakuro:how is that possible ' she looked at me suspitionsly'  
i was allitle scared of her look but i smiled at her  
we all went down  
ryou:now can you please tell us how do you know about the mew project  
amaku: well there is a show called tokyo mew mew 52 episodes i saw them all so i know about evreything  
keiichro: so you know about the aliens too ha?  
amaku:hai(means yes in japanese)  
ichigo blushed and looked at me i noticed her and walked to her  
amaku: ichigo what is wrong it is okay i know about you little stalker  
minto:stalker! who is it ichigo?  
amaku : soory guys that is a secret  
ichigo: why aren't you telling them about ki...  
i putted my hand on her mouth and whispered  
amaku: ichigo do you really think i will tell them about that kiss ' i let go of her mouth '  
ichigo : you aren't? why?  
amaku: because i don't want you to get in trouble because of me  
lettuce: um...amaku-san  
amaku:nani-lettuce  
lettuce : so you know about the mew aqua right  
amaku:hai! but i still don't belive that you are mew mew's  
ichigo:MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMARPHO_SIS  
amaku:WOOOOOOOOOOW  
ichigo: well belive it now  
amaku: yes yes yes ' i went and hugged her'  
ryou: well maybe you can help us defeat the aliens  
amaku :how i am not a mew mew  
keiichro: you have seen the episodes right?  
amaku: hai  
ryou:if there is a problem you can tell them what to do  
minto:like a secret weapon?  
ryou:hai  
amaku:that would be awesome  
ryou: well you start working here tommorow  
me:wow wait shirogane-san i have to ask my mum  
ryou:okay okay but hurry  
i went upstairs quickly  
amaku: mum please can i work here please please plaes  
mum:wait why you  
amaku: please mum and i will be back early  
mum: well i guess but be home by 6 pm  
amaku:of course  
ryou went up saw me dancing with joy and giggled a little the looked at ichigo  
ryou:watch her carefully ichigo don't let the aliens know that she exists  
ichigo: hai  
**so here is the first chapter i hope you liked it and please review i will add some exciting things at the next chapter till then see ya**


End file.
